


Blue and Cricket's Egg

by rgii55447



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Blicket - Freeform, Childbirth, Drama, Egg Laying, F/M, First Night Married, Honeymoon, Love, Pain, Poor Cricket, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgii55447/pseuds/rgii55447
Summary: Blicket is the sweetest ship in Wings of Fire, and we all want them to be together and have billions of babies. Problem is, when we ship our favorite characters and want them to have kids, we often overlook the dramatic path it takes to get there for these poor innocent characters.Possibly Rated T for Non-Graphic, but Painful Depictions of Egg Laying. (I know, I'm messed up)
Relationships: Blue/Cricket (Wings of Fire)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Book 15 is over, the war against the Othermind finished (Somehow, Book 15 is not yet written). After so much trail and tribulation, Blue and Cricket were finally together again. Hopefully nothing too traumatic happened to these two to get here, as these two characters are too pure and gentle for such things (Thanks a lot Brightest Night for what you did to poor Clay). These two, the sweetest couple in Wings of Fire history are about to get married as they always were meant to be, and they're going to have billions of children, and going to start the sweetest family in Wings of Fire history.

But unfortunately, no matter how sweet the couple, when we ship two characters together, in order for them to build a happy family together, we often overlook the path to get there. Hopefully Blue and Cricket avoided anything too traumatic during the 14th and 15th books, but unfortunately for poor Cricket, the most traumatic experience is about to come.


	2. Chapter 2

After the wedding, Cricket and Blue found the perfect island in the SeaWing Kingdom for where to honeymoon. A nice hut was set up on a remote beach with all th necessities, fresh drinking water coming from a fountain only a few steps outside the hut's back door.

Katydid was staying at another hut nearby on her own vacation (If she's still alive after book 15 of course), so she would be available if Cricket ever needed her (Cricket suspected she just wanted to keep an eye on Blue and her, just nervous having her daughter, formerly dubbed "baby sister," getting married so soon after coming of age.

But Cricket wasn't going to let that distract her. Her and Blue were going to have their time together and it was going to be wonderful.

Together now in the hut with the stars and the three moons in differing phases overhead, Cricket and Blue could cuddle without interruption. Cricket stared into Blue's eyes so filled innocence and love, and rested her head on his. She let him nuzzle up to her and let herself slide onto her back. And with that the two of them let themselves fall into the other's embrace. Blue and Cricket were finally together and this night was theirs and theirs alone. A night for two dragons to become one.

In the days following, Cricket kept feeling her belly. It was official now; she was going to lay an egg. There was no way out of it now. How long did she have, a few days, maybe a week? It didn't take long for an egg to form, it was formed, laid, from there it took a year to hatch, but from the moment the egg started forming to the point it was laid, a week, maybe two. By the time the egg hatched, her work would be long done. It was the laying that had her worried.

It was said that laying eggs was the worst pain you could feel; that dragons had the worst delivery out of any animal. The thought made Cricket's stomach twist, she'd seen lots of suffering on her adventures, and the fact that she might be about to suffer something worse than any of that…

When she first began her journey, the thought of being bit by a bullet ant or stung by Wasp's stingers had sickened her beyond what her stomach was capable of handling. When the bullet ant had bit the librarian, Queen Wasp had to have retreated as she couldn't take the pain, if laying eggs hurt that bad wouldn't she have had a greater standard. On the other talon, Cricket didn't recall ever hearing of Queen Wasp having eggs, so maybe her ability of endurance fell just short of bullet ants and laying eggs.

Cricket had been lucky so far as her egg had been abstracted from the hatchery before Queen Wasp could get to it, and although she couldn't remember it, she knew it was still her who would have faced it. When she'd been stung in Jewel Hive, it had hurt, but those dragons' poison was mild compared to many others she had heard about, and she could at least to some level endure it. Cricket couldn't help but feel that maybe she was being shielded from such things, that Cricket was a good enough character to be, that she shouldn't have to regret sharing out her own POV (Thinking of herself in book terms). But would this soon no longer be the case?

But when she asked Katydid about this over a special dinner one night (It still felt strange to think of her as her Mom and not sister, to know that she went through the same scenario she was about to go through to have her), Katydid replied, "Oh yeah it hurt, like nothing you can imagine. You saw Queen Wasp abandon the librarian after being bit by a bullet ant, I've seen her abandon dragons at the first contraction. I suspect that's why she had no heirs."

 _Ironic,_ Cricket thought, _Queen Wasp said she could take a lot, but she couldn't take the pain that's comparable to what nearly half of all dragons will invariably go through._

What's the point of inflicting suffering on others to get them to confirm if half that population is going to suffer much worse anyway just to leave the next generation behind? Perhaps after suffering the way we do all the other fears of war and violence should lose all other meaning. Should it even matter anymore after that?

Cricket supposed that had something to say about voluntary suffering vs. involuntary suffering.

Somehow that didn't help to settle her nerves to know that in her case, suffering was no longer really voluntary.

That night, Cricket looked over at Blue, sleeping on their mat next to her, breathing softly, his point of view so pure and unhindered by what she was about to endure. Did he know what she was about to go through? Something he would never have to worry about.

And then there was the less than dignified matter of how the egg would arrive into the world. Sure she would only be Blue at her side and sure they'd given their lives to each other, but they had just got married, and Blue was new to girls, and Cricket was new to boys, and Cricket couldn't help but feel a little awkward. Not that there was a problem with that, Blue was so sweet and caring, Cricket actually liked feeling awkward around him.

_As long as Sundew or Swordtail, or nobody else embarrassing thinks about what I'm going through, it will be fine. It'll just be between me and Blue._

Her troubled thoughts giving her no rest, Cricket decided to get up for a drink of water.

_There's no point thinking about it now, it will happen how it happens and there's nothing I can do about it._

Making her way to the fountain, she started to feel funny. Cricket stopped, but a moment latter the feeling passed and she continued.

Stopping at the fountain, she got a nice cool drink. The morning sun was raising above the waves of the SeaWing Ocean and their Honeymoon hut.

_I just need to get my mind off of things._

That's funny, Cricket never got her mind off of things.

But walking back to her room with Blue, she stopped.

The scream that escaped her lips came before the first contraction had even passed. In fact it was only a third of the way through the contraction, before it had even peaked.

And that was only the first one. The first of many, hitting one after the other, overlapping, like waves violently hitting the seashore, giving her no relief in between.


	3. Chapter 3

We must now abandon Cricket's point of view, for as much Cricket's story does not end here there are no words to express the world she is about to inhibit, and no amount of storytelling can make truly understood the amount of pain she must face in her own personal point of view. A story Cricket herself would not have been able to perceive until she faced it herself.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

Blue was jerked awake by the screams. The screams of one suffering pure torture with no way to find relief. The kind of scream he had heard before when a bullet ant had bit the Librarian.

The screams he was hearing now from his own wife.

Blue rushed out of the bedroom and into the hallway, and there he found Cricket, lying on her back, writhing on the floor, her wings twisting in unnatural positions under her weight.

Panic began to rise in Blue.

"Did a bullet ant- Did one get you?"

Oh no, not a bullet ant, Blue couldn't stand watching Cricket suffer like that.

"No," Gasped Cricket, struggling through her agony, "It's the egg, it's coming."

"What? Did something go wrong?"

"No, this is how it happens."

We must now abandon Cricket's point of view, for as much Cricket's story does not end here there are no words to express the world she is about to inhibit, and no amount of storytelling can make truly understood the amount of pain she must face in her own personal point of view. A story Cricket herself would not have been able to perceive until she faced it herself.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

Blue was jerked awake by the screams. The screams of one suffering pure torture with no way to find relief. The kind of scream he had heard before when a bullet ant had bit the Librarian.

The screams he was hearing now from his own wife.

Blue rushed out of the bedroom and into the hallway, and there he found Cricket, lying on her back, writhing on the floor, her wings twisting in unnatural positions under her weight.

Panic began to rise in Blue.

"Did a bullet ant- Did one get you?"

Oh no, not a bullet ant, Blue couldn't stand watching Cricket suffer like that.

"No," Gasped Cricket, struggling through her agony, "It's the egg, it's coming."

"What? Did something go wrong?"

Blue's heart sank. He had heard there was some pain involved in laying an egg, but he hadn't really grasped that it was this bad. If this was normal, then that meant that Cricket was going through what every dragon who had ever laid an egg had been through before, that whatever she was going through was natural and had no cure.

"Kill me now!" Cricket screamed from the floor. "Don't let Cricket become what I've become now!"

But Blue could already see it was too late. Cricket had passed the point of no return, and she wouldn't be free until the egg was out.

"What can I do? What do you need?" Blue asked, his concern for Cricket flowing over. How could Cricket be going through this; the one he loved suffering so much?

"Just get me out of here!"

"Get you out of where? Do you want me to bring you back to the bedroom?"

"Get me out of myself!"

With that, Cricket yanked the glasses off her face and threw them across the hall into the livingroom. But if that had provided any extra relief, it didn't show, as Cricket instantly gave out another ear-piercing shriek as she shoved her back harder into the floor.

"Here, let me get you to a place with more room." Blue offered.

At first, Blue didn't know how to move her. Cricket was now on her side, curled up into a ball, the next she was back on her back, stretched out as far as she could go. It was as if Cricket was in a desperate search for a position that hurt less than the others, but to no avail.

"How should I move you?" Blue panicked.

"Just break down the walls for all I care!" Cricket screamed. "I can't do this!"

Blue looked around frantically, no idea coming to him. Suddenly, he noticed Cricket had stopped writhing and her trembling had slowed. Her contractions had paused.

"Here, let's get you out of here." Blue said rushing to her side and helping her to her shaky feet. Where do you want me to take you, livingroom or bedroom?

"The livingroom's fine there's more room out there."

Blue nodded and helped Cricket down the hallway toward the livingroom. Once there, he started moving away furniture to give Cricket room. He picked up Cricket's glasses and put them on the mantle, no use bothering her with them now.

"Are you okay?" Blue couldn't help but ask. It was a stupid question, and Blue already knew the answer, but he couldn't help but hope against hopes that so was.

But before she could answer, Cricket gave a gasp.

"Oh my, I just pulled something in my..." Cricket began hunched inward. "If I just hold still it should go away."

But then the next wave of contractions hit.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

In seconds Cricket was reduced once again to the floor, her screams even louder than they were the first time.

"It's ripped! It's ruptured! Whatever it is, is torn to shreds!" Cricket cried out, tears streaming down her face. " **No! No! No! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!** "

"It's okay," Blue said, "It's probably just the egg entering the…"

Blue didn't want to say it was okay. He didn't want to minimize Cricket's experiences to less than they were.

But that's what this was, a completely normal thing that normal dragons go through all the time.

Blue never knew normal could be so cruel.

Fortunately (well, not really fortunately), Cricket was in too much pain to react to Blue's comment, wailing out before bursting out into another fit of screaming.

Blue couldn't fathom what Cricket was going through.

Cricket knew what she was going through.

But what she was going through was too excruciating for this point of view to truly share and understand.

As Queen Wasp had left the Librarian because she couldn't take the pain of the bullet ant, so we must leave Cricket for we can't take the pain of her laying an egg.

But for Cricket, there is no escape from Cricket.

Cricket just laid on her back on the floor, shrieking and screaming in agony with each contraction as she threw her head back and forth, trying to escape her tortured body to no avail.

 _Why is there no escape for Cricket?_ Blue thought again and again.

Blue went back to check on the egg, still self-conscious at how close Cricket had invited him to her personal self since their marriage. The egg still hadn't made its appearance.

Blue wondered what it must be like to be the one meant to carry the egg. Was it humiliating having your personal self put on display to suffer because you're part of the half of the population that's body is capable of producing eggs? Is it humiliating to know your body is capable of producing eggs when your partner's is not? Are eggs considered undignified in the first place? Sure they carry very precious babies, but they also are for making omelets and stuff like that. Same with milk. Come to think of it, if it comes from an animal and it's not meat, chances are it's from a female. Is that demeaning, or does that make them feel more important? Man, Blue was starting to sound like Cricket with all these questions.

Did Cricket feel humiliated this was her issue and not his, like this somehow made her lesser than him? Blue knew that wasn't true, but what did Cricket think. At this point, Blue wondered if Cricket was able to think anything through her pain. Always curious Cricket silenced by a predicament that she even she couldn't quantify.

Well, not silenced exactly, her heart-piercing shrieks of her endless suffering would continue until she was done.

 _Maybe it's not as bad as it seems. Maybe it just looks worse than it is, and Cricket's only in a little pain, just exhausted and it's making her overreact._ Blue tried to tell himself. But deep down inside, he knew this not to be true, he knew he only thought this because he couldn't handle the truth. That right now, Cricket was suffering the worse pain imaginable; that this is the pain all female dragons must endure to lay an egg; an unimaginable pain half the population of dragons will inevitably face; that if he was in Cricket's place right now, he would be in the same excruciating agony with no way to escape; that his Cricket, the one he loved more than anything in the Universe, that he would do anything for, would be by her side through anything, was suffering that unimaginable pain for which he would never relate.


	4. Chapter 4

The screech of weight on the floorboards. Blue turned to see Cricket struggling to all fours. She must be getting ready for the final push. Blue went to check one more time on the egg…

And struggled to hold in a gasp, he just had to look away. It was too painful. Cricket must feel like she's being torn in half.

Cricket had to feel it, and Blue couldn't even watch.

_Well Blue is not Cricket, Blue is Blue, you might as well face it._

_But Cricket is Cricket, and that is Cricket's reality._

If only Cricket could be Blue, then maybe-

_But Cricket isn't Blue, Cricket is the one over there screaming, and that's the only one Cricket can be._

Looking onto another's point of view can only take you so far to understanding what it's actually like to be them, and no amount of love, no amount of empathy could ever truly put Blue in Cricket's reality. This was something Cricket would have to face alone.

As Cricket continued to suffer, scrubbing her head roughly against the floor, not even bothering to caution for splinters, a tear rolled down Blue's face.

_Why?_

Unable to remain there anymore, Blue sidled up beside Cricket.

"You okay?"

Cricket, barely a whisper, "Help Blue, help me."

But Blue was unable to do anything more. So he did the only thing he could do, stand at her side, let her hold his talons, and just be there for her.

Finally, after what seemed like hours (but was likely only about 1, as dragons are fairly quick when it comes to laying), the screaming and gasping stopped and the only sound was Cricket's heavy breathing, recovering from her ordeal. It was over.


	5. Chapter 5

Cricket's mind began to clear. She was sore all over but even that was beginning to fade. She looked to her side and noticed Blue, sweet Blue, standing next to her, he was holding something in his talons.

An egg.

_Our egg._

_So this was how we're able to endure, keep going after all we've been through._

What Cricket had just been through was still there in her mind, she knew the agony she had endured the endless suffering where she just knew there was no way she could continue being herself, but a herself she kept being. But it was there as a knowledge more than a memory. She knew it was she herself who had lived through it, but it was a herself with which she could no longer associate.

The egg was a little blurry and at first Cricket thought it was because she was too exhausted to focus properly, then she noticed Blue holding something else for her. Her glasses. Gently, he put them back on her head and she could see clearly for the first time since her ordeal began.

Blue was looking at her with all the compassion in the world and her heart filled with love.

Taking the egg from him, she held it close. "Thank you," she said, her throat raspy from all the screaming. She inspected the egg closely, its shell shining brightly in the morning light. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

As Cricket examined the egg, she imagined the dragonet growing inside it. This was her future. Whatever just happened to her was past, and it was time to leave it behind.

But then she looked at Blue, his sweet caring face, and her heart filled with love for him. And that's when she realized, no it wasn't over, she liked Blue too much; her and him were going to have a lot of children together, the memory of this experience was going to fade and her reservations for repeating with them; this egg was only the first. Cricket dreaded the idea of going through that again, knowing that this not only was her past, but her future as well…

But looking at the egg in her talons and the love she already had for the dragonet inside, she knew that with every dragonet she would have, she would love them with all her heart. And with Blue at her side, she knew that was what she would remember her life for.


End file.
